Dead? Interview
by Smeakr
Summary: Just I, CelestraMoon, interviewing Smeakr about her recent story Dead? Come one,come all. You might find out something that you didn't know :3


**Alright one and all, this is CelestraMoon and I have hijacked Smeakr's account :3 I am interviewing Smeakr - otherwise known as Paige or Ali, mainly Ali - about her latest acoomplishment; finishing Dead? So sit back and you may find out some interesting stuff.....Maybe....**

Louie (Chelsea/CelestraMoon): So how are you today Ali?

Ali: Fine.

Louie: Very descriptive answer. So how did you come up with the idea for Dead?

Ali: My sister.

Louie: Alright. What gave you inspiration to write it?

Ali: I didn't have anything on fanfiction so I decided to post something if I'm going to have an account on there.

Louie: How about the inspiration to continue with it and post new chapters?

Ali: You, Cynthia, my readers...Mainly peaceofmindalchemist. That's right, I'm talking to you Dani!

Louie: I see. How did you come up with the title?

Ali: Well, Cynthia helped me plan out the story before and, well, Riza's "dead" so the title Dead? came up.

Louie: Did you have fun with the bloopers?

Ali: are the best part.

Louie: How did you come up with some of the ideas for the bloopers? 

Ali: Well, you. But I also would go through my chapter after I finished and thought about which part would be funny if someone would interupt.

Louie: Was music any help in writing it?

Ali: I did listen to music when writing it, but otherwise, no.

Louie: How did you decide who you were going to "kill"? 

Ali: I kinda just thought of how Roy would react if Riza had "died".

Louie: Any threat letters from our cast?

Ali: Maybe a couple....Roy...Weird, I got one from Hayate too.

Louie: How- Nevermind. Anyways, any congrats from our cast?

Ali: I got a congrats from Roy too, but only because I finished. That is until he found out there was a sequal heheheheh....

Louie: Do they know when the sequal will be? Or have you already started it?

Ali: Stttaaarrttteedd ~ Ed and Roy aren't happy to be back though.

Louie: Why isn't Ed happy to be back?

Ali: Because you're there.

Louie: D: Awe.... How did they first react when you showed up with the new script?

Ali: Well, Riza was okay with it...Roy wasn't so happy... Everybody else tried to escape out the window but I had Cynthia ready :)

Louie: Okay...How did you come up with the idea for the sequal?

Ali: Cynthia..Again....

Louie: I see. Do you plan to do bloopers again? Or something new?

Ali: Bloopers, duh! People love the bloopers.

Louie: x3 Yay! Any new characters going to appear, or is it the same cast as last time?

Ali: I think there's only one new character that I have joining the cast, and I don't think you'll be happy about it.

Louie: Why?

Ali: I no tell in fear of being murdered by my best friend.

Louie: -_- Fine. Looking foreward to any certain parts?

Ali: Not at this point in time.

Louie: What is one of your favorite parts from Dead?

Ali: I don't think I have one. I mean the bloopers were great, but I can't think of any parts that would be my all time fav.

Louie: Alright. What would be your favorite blooper?

Ali: I like the ones where we're bugging Havoc; like the "You need a new girlfriend, stat!". That one would be one of my favs. Or when you burst into the room yelling "EDWARD!", then I make him take you on a date. Which he actually did, I might add.

Louie: Haha, that was pretty awesome. Looking foreward to seeing anyone specific?

Ali: And what would you mean by that? 

Louie: Oh you know....

Ali: Do I really?

Louie: Are you just looking foreward to seeing anyone!? 

Ali: Why do you need to know?

Louie: ARGH! Just answer the question!

Ali: I don't know. There, I answered the question.

Louie: Sigh. What would be one of your favorite songs to listen to while writing Dead? Or the sequal?

Ali: Well, anything that was playing on my iPod while I was typing and too busy to change it. For the sequal though it would be 'If I didn't have you' from Quest For Camelot and 'This is my idea' from The Swan Princess.

Louie: Those are good songs. Is the sequal going to be more suspenseful or a bit more comedy?

Ali: I'm hoping a bit more suspenseful, but both of them otherwise.

Louie: Are you planning on making the chapters longer?

Ali: Yes, that is what I am working on.

Louie: Any big plans for the bloopers?

Ali: Not yet.

Louie: Do you have an estimated date of release for the first chapter?

Ali: Nope :D

Louie: They`re going to be so mad at you... Hm, now I have a very important question.

Ali: What?

Louie: What is your favorite color?

Ali: Are you kidding me? That`s important? But anyhow, it`s green.

Louie: Oh, I`ve also heard that you`re planning on doing a group project with myself and NicouleCuriousity.

Ali: Yep! I`m doing it with you and Naomi.

Louie: The main genre?

Ali: Comedy, mostly, and a bit of suspense.

Louie: Who is going to be in this cast?

Ali: Let's see... Me, you, Naomi, Cynthia, my younger brother, Hayden, Edward, Alphonse, Roy, Winry, Armstrong, and Riza.

Louie: This is the first time we've ever acted on your own script. How do you think it will turn out?

Ali: Awesome :D With Naomi's comedy and our writing skills all combined, we'll figure it out.

Louie: Have you told Ed and the rest of this entirely new script?

Ali: Shh! No, I haven't.

Louie: Any pairings?

Ali: Maybe, depends.

Louie: Do you want to give them a vague idea of what it will be about?

Ali: Hayden, please come out.

Louie: Oh no...

Hayden appears.

Hayden: I'M GROWING BOOBS!!!

Hayden runs away.

Louie: xD Otherwise, it's going to be the result of what happens when you share your body with another soul. You aren't allowed to know anymore. Well, that's all for today, and I hoped you enjoyed it! Come back next time after she's done the sequal?

Ali: FINALLY! Can I go home now? No wait, this is my house, so get out.

Louie: D: Awe.... You're so mean....

Ali: I know.

**Hope ya liked it and I promise I'll make Smeakr get the first chapter out soon!!**


End file.
